Las niñas maduran más rápido que los niños
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: Timmy Turner ya tiene 14 años y aún es algo infantil para su edad, Luego de las vacaciones de verano las cosas para él y sus amigos han cambiado pues ya comienzan a interesarse en las niñas algo que molesta mucho a Timmy, Tootie hace una fiesta de fin de vacaciones en su casa ¿Que pasará cuando Timmy vaya? TimmyxTootie


Holaaa ya ven que se me ocurre cada idea -_- pero tarde jejejej se me ocurrió justo después de ver la peli de humanos de los padrinos mágicos y me encantó! aunque fue más peli romántica que de niños en fin ya no soy una niña , Bueno aqui vamos ...

Los Padrinos Mágicos no me pertenecen( Sino que no haría :pp) le pertenencen a Butch Hartman

Las niñas maduran más rapido

Tootie ya de 14 años, se había convertido en una niña muy linda, ya no usaba las coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, ya no traía frenillos, y habia cambiado su faldita a cuadros por un vestido negro precioso.. pero algo seguía igual y este era su cáracter, por dentro seguía siendo la misma, y con eso digo que seguía amando a Timmy Turner, su amor desde el tercer grado pero nuestro niño no había crecido mas que en tamaño..

— ¡Cosmo!¡Wanda! ayudaaa — Turner se encontraba en su habitación clamando por ayuda derrepente abre los ojos y se da cuenta que habia sido una pesadilla

— Otra vez volviste a comer pasteles en la noche ¿verdad?¿ que cosmo no se habia encargado de eso ? — Dice el hada de cabello rosa gruñendo con fastidio

— Gruñona — Dice riendose cosmo y acordandose como timmy y el habían devorado los pasteles de chocolate que hizo la mamá de timmy

— Oh cielos mi madre me matará! deseo que aparescan los pasteles de mamá — Wanda suspiro y agitó su varita con un ¡Puf! aparecieron los pasteles en la mesa de la cocina

— Timmy deberías comportarte de acuerdo a tu edad o terminarás siendo como cosmo — Cosmo se golpeaba a si mismo riendo contra la pared

— Wanda no te preocupes, además solo tengo 14 — se fija en la hora y se da cuenta que como todas las mañanas llegaría tarde a clases — Demonios! la escuela! maniobra para llegar temprano #12 chicos — Ordena

— Me encanta esta — dice riendose cosmo mientras wanda solo lo ve seria ¡Puf! timmy ya está listo y baja con rapidez las escaleras

— Timmy, no te vayas sin desayunar — Dice mamá

— Comeré algo en la escuela — Le responde y corre hacia la puerta principal donde el autobus casi cerraba sus puertas ¡Puf! y cosmo y wanda aparecen como una lonchera y un reloj

— Hey chicos — Alza la mano a AJ y chester pero no había un tercer asiento libre

— No nos vemos después de todo el verano y no me guardan asiento que buenos amigos tengo eh

— Timmy hay uno libre atrás de nosotros oh no, e tootie! — Dice chester con cierta expresion de asombro al ver que linda se habia puesto tootie

Pero timmy no nota nada y se sienta indiferente al lado de tootie — Hey timmy — Sonrie exageradamente y lo abraza

—¿ Me extrañaste? no sabes lo mal que me la pasé en la playa con vicky —Timmy la ignora y pide un deseo susurra al cosmo reloj — Deseo que cierre la boca — Cosmo concede el deseo

— Jajajajaajja — Rie a carcajadas cuando un cierre aparece por boca en la cara de tootie y se cierra hasta llegar a su destino wanda solo lo mira desconcertado — ¿Que? — Timmy se percata de como mira wanda

— No debiste tratarla asi, además hoy solo quería hablar — Timmy rueda los ojos

— Wanda , tootie siempre ha estado enamorada de mi y iugh! es una niña — Dice con expresión de asco

— Trixie también lo es — Dice de brazos cruzados

— Pero es.. son cosas diferentes — Dice timmy — Me muero por saber como estuvo su verano — Vamos — Entra a clases y crocker entra de nuevo

— bien alumnos, como odio este trabajo! bienvenidos ya saben que soy crocker.. — Dice con fastidio — Bien, creo que todos están pero como el sistema educacional me obliga a tomar asistencia lo haré

Comienza tipicamente a tomar asistencia y termina en cuestión de minutos, Pero este año era diferente Trixie Tang no estaba en la lista

— Hey muchachos y trixie? — voltea desde su asiento a preguntarle a Aj y chester

— Tu amor se fue a vivir a París sus padres trabajan ahora allí — Dice Aj como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, timmy se quedo admirado y en shock

— Amigo.. Amigo! bien hecho Aj creo que lo mataste — Dice chester y saca de sus bolsillos su calcetín oloroso de la suerte que pasa por la nariz de timmy

— Iugh chester — Dice enojado tapandose la nariz con las manos

— Reaccionaste al menos — Dice riendo — Agradecele — Dice AJ

— Porque tanta preocupación porque la pesada de trixie tang se ha ido? asi mejor— Dice tootie metiendose en la conversación

— Tootie — Dicen al unisono Chester y AJ poniendo cara de enamorados cuando la vieron despues del verano, estaba realmente hermosa

— ¿que me miran tanto? timmy me preguntaba si querías almorzar conmigo hoy — Timmy se va hacia atrás y antes de que ella pudiera insistir..

— Turner, ¿te molestaría atender mi clase? — Muy molesto crocker

— Claro sr Crocker, como nunca me gustaría — Tootie se ve rechazada pero más proposiciones le vienen

— Yo podría — Dice un chico atras — No! yo la acompañaré — Dice otro después de todo ahora que trixie no estaba ella era la más linda de todas

Timmy se concentra en sus hojas en blanco aparece un cosmo borrador y wanda como una lapicera

— ¿Porque la rechazaste? — Pregunta wanda

— Porque es tootie, la recuerdas, tootie!— Dice agitando los brazos timmy

— La niña horrible que me acosa día y noche sin mencionar que es hermana de vicky— Dice cosmo, wanda lo mira mal y se calla a si mismo con un truco

— Pero timmy que hay de malo en que estés con una niña.. estás dejando de ser un niño — Dice wanda en su posicion de mujer

— No wanda, de ninguna manera — Dice timmy

Las clases transcurren normal, crocker siempre insinuandole a timmy que tiene padrinos mágicos Aj saca buenas notas y Chester las peores, varias cosas habían cambiado Francis ya no estaba porfin se había graduado

— Lindo día, crocker casi me mete a su trampa cazapadrinos — Dice con sarcasmo — Y la clase entera de eduación fisica jugo quemados conmgo — Timmy se quita una pelota hundida en su cabeza Chester y AJ llegan

— Timmy, vas esta noche? — Pregunta chester con una hoja de papel impresa que AJ tambien tenia

— ¿ A donde ?— Dice q uitandole la hoja de papel a chester— Fiesta de tootie por fin de vacaciones —Lo hace bola y arroja a la basura —Ni muerto

—Porque? —Dice AJ —Es la unica fiesta a la que nos han invitado además van a haber niñas lindas

— No gracias, se les olvida que también es la casa de vicky?

—Vicky dejó de ser nuestra niñera, que sea la tuya porque aun te crean niño es otra cosa —Dice con orgullo chester

—Como sea no iré porque no vienen a casa a jugar videojuegos ? —Dice timmy

—Lo siento nosotros si iremos pero si te animas a ir estaremos esperandote — Dice AJ timmy se va a caminar a casa aparecen una mariposa verde y otra rosa

— Que clase de amigos son prefieren estar en la fiesta que conmigo tonta tootie —Camina por la acera

—Porque no simplemente vas —Dice cosmo siguiendoloo

—Porque no —Niega timmy y wanda se pone en frente de él

—Podrías divertirte —Le dice wanda

—No tengo ropa para ir —Dice timmy

— Ehm.. padrinos magicos ¿recuerdas?—Le insiste wanda

—NO! y es mi ULTIMA PALABRA —dice casi gritando los dos seres mágicos se callan hasta llegar a casa

En casa timmy sube las escaleras mientras sus despreocupados padres se están preparando pues tienen planeado pasar la tarde jugando golf sin intenciones de llevar a su menor hijo, la pareja turner se alista y mientras tanto un niño juega contra cosmo en su habitación

— Esta idea de meterte en el videojuego está resultadno desastroza — Dice cosmo adento del juego mientras esquiva una llama que provenía del frente

—¿Cosmo no te diviertes? vamos, subamos hacia el otro nivel —Cosmo y timmy suben las escaleras del mundo virtual mientras wanda los observa desde fuera del videojuego pero se ve interrumpido por

—Timmy, nos vamos a jugar golf pero aquí esta vicky —Y abriendo la puerta aparece vicky con una mirada de crueldad en el rostro timmy escucha desde arriba

—GUSANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO — exclama vicky y sus padres naturalmente se van —Que se diviertan cariño— dice mamá y se va con papá dejando a vicky a solas con timmy

—Es increible que después de estos años siga teniendo niñera —Exclama con fastidio timmy desde su habitación — Deseo salir del videojuego — Y se sienta con una expresion de enfado en su cama —Genial, vicky me torturará...— Wanda aparece fuera de la pecera — Oh cariño, ¿y si vas a la fiesta? ahi vicky no te encontrará

— Uf — Suspira — Que hay que perder .. vamos — Wanda lo mira de arriba a abajo— Vas a ir así? —le dice cosmo — Si, ¿que hay de malo? — Wanda agita su varita y transforma la ropa de timmy en una ropa elegante adecuada para la ocasión — No iré asi — Dice timmy con enfado pero wanda lo mira mal y el accede con un ¡Puf! tipico de ellos están en la entrada

Timmy presiona el timbre un vez y no sale nadie —Bueno creo que no hay nadie en casa — A punto de irse — No timmy — Wanda toca bien la puerta y tootie le abre inmediatamente wanda y cosmo se convierten en corbata y reloj

—Timmy! Timmy turner! — Tootie lo abraza y timmy se siente indiferente ella lo invita a pasar y wanda le recuerda siempre "Sé amable"

La tarde/noche se pasa como cualquier otra, hay chicos bailando y otros en la barra de comida timmy estaba aburrido sentado en un sillón cuando uno de los chicos propone jugar al juego de la botella y nadie se opone, timmy intenta huir

—Timmy, ven acá —Exclama tootie que ya está sentada en el circulo que han hecho los demas invitados en el suelo, lo invita a sentarse con el brazo y el accede

El juego transcurre normal unos cuantos besos improvisados, castigos como besar el piso o hacer una broma telefónica no faltaron hasta que el pico de botella dio con tootie y la base con timmy

— Timmy tiene que besar a tootie — Dice chester a lo que timmy lo mira con expresion de "muchas gracias" sarcasmo, claro pues sentía repulsión hacia tootie aunque lucía muy hermosa

— Oh no, no estarán pensando que .. — AJ le asiente con la cabeza y timmy se queda en seco —Bien, ¿que esperas? — Le dice una chica en la redondela —No — Todos se impactan — ¿no? — Pregunta desconcertada tootie —No voy a besarte —Le responde timmy como lo más normal del mundo y todos lo miran mal —Bien lo entiendo —Tootie pone una voz temblorosa y se va hacia debajo de las escaleras todos miran con mala cara a timmy y este se va del circulo

Wanda aparece de pronto, timmy se sienta en el suelo y se siente mal por lo que ha pasado — No me mires así, ya sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien — Le dice al hada madrina que le planta una mala mirada — Disculpate ahora — le ordena — No wanda, haré algo mejor — Se levanta del suelo y va a buscar entre toda la gente a tootie a su lugar secreto toca su hombro y ella voltea

—Timmy — se seca las lágrimas — Vete de aqui

—Tootie, ¿tú haz estado llorando?

— no — miente, y timmy se da cuenta un sentimiento de culpabilidad corre por su ser

— yo.. tootie... perdon — dice mirando hacia el suelo

— ¿porque? tan fea soy? — Dice tootie aun con tristeza

—No, es porque nunca he besado a una niña y me sentía inseguro —Dice timmy, al final es que no le llamaban mucho la atención ni habia tenido una novia

—Enserio? — Dice tootie sorprendida

—Sip, enserio y dime me perdonas? — Le dice sonriente

— Solo si me concedes un deseo — Dice tootie

— Oh demonios tendre que llamar a cosmo y a wanda — Dice para sí mismo tootie interrumpe —Déjame ser tu primer beso — Le dice y timmy queda en shock ¿su primer beso? si nisiquiera tootie le gustaba pero no podría salir mal, después de todo ya lo perdonaría ella —Esta bien — dice y cierra los ojos timidamente, siente como una sensación corre por su cuerpo eran los labios de tootie sobre los suyos, cierra de nuevo los ojos forzosamente y respira, tootie se separa después de todo no fue tan malo

—Y bien? — Dice tootie —No fue tan malo —Le responde timmy — Niños, las niñas maduramos más rapido que ellos — Tootie hace una expresión graciosa — En parte creo que tienes razón y no sé quiza podremo ser amigos y juntarte conmigo, AJ y chester eh — Insinua timmy — ¿Enserio? — Dice tootie —Claro además ya veo que las niñas no son tan malas — Tootie sonrie y choca las palmas con él

La fiesta termina todos se van a casa y timmy turner se va con un gran recuerdo, el de su primer beso, único e inolvidable después de todo las niñas no eran tan malas

Fin!

les gusto? lo odiaron?

Reviewwwwwwws a la orden!

nos leemos n.n


End file.
